narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kinkaku
was one of Kumogakure's Gold and Silver Brothers. Background The Gold and Silver Brothers were the most reviled criminals in the history of Kumogakure. Once, they were assigned to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, but were swallowed whole. However, they survived, and thrashed inside the tailed beast's stomach for two weeks, eventually forcing the fox to regurgitate them. A portion of the fox's chakra remained within them, giving them a large chakra reservoir, and allowing them to use the four of the five ultimate treasures of the Sage of the Six Paths without dying from the large chakra consumption. During the peace ceremony between the Second Hokage and the Second Raikage, the two brothers staged a coup d'état that left the Hokage on the brink of death. Appearance Kinkaku was a burly shinobi, with a muscular build and towering stature. He seemingly possessed long and light-colored hair with prominent dark tips, arranged in a style reminiscent of a Native American headdress. These features are accentuated by the presence of two distinctive horns that emerge from the abundant hair on his head as well as a light colored rectangular marking on his nose. Unusually, he had the same characteristic whisker-like marks on his face as Naruto Uzumaki. This is due to the fact that during his lifetime he and his brother attempted to seize the Demon Fox and were swallowed instead. They survived for two weeks in the beast's stomach until it spit them out, His typical attire was comprised from the standard Kumogakure Flak Jacket, worn over a high collared sleeveless uniform, and a pair of simple wrist-guards. The kanji for is tattooed upon the shoulder of his exposed left arm. Abilities He and his brother were well known for their strength during their lifetime, so much so that one Kumogakure shinobi trembled in fear when he saw them and provoked the Fourth Raikage enough into almost disregarding his duties as leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces to personally confront the pair. According to Ao, the brothers both possess enormous chakra reserves with traces of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra mixed in.Naruto chapter 525, pages 9-10 Five Ultimate Treasure The brothers wield four of the five ultimate treasures that the Sage of the Six Paths once wielded, Benihisago, Bashōsen, Kōkinjō and Shichiseiken, all of which cost a large amount of chakra, enough to kill normal humans before they can utilize the tools properly. The brothers can use them due to the combination of their high chakra level and the fox's chakra. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō and Shichiseiken, they can capture their opponent's soul and body, sealing them away for good. The Bashōsen allows them to create any of the five basic elements.Naruto chapter 527, page 5 Part II Shinobi World War Arc After his resurrection by Kabuto Yakushi, Kinkaku and Ginkaku are part of an Akatsuki coalition sent to the western coast of the Land of Lightning, where they are met by the First Division. As the confrontation commences, he recognizes Darui as the individual who inherited the Third Raikage's techniques, from the distinctive tattoo on his left shoulder, indicating to Kinkaku that he must be rather strong.Naruto chapter 526, page 17 Trivia * literally means "Golden Horn", and shares the same name as the Kinkaku Force, suggesting that Kinkaku was its leader. * Both Kinkaku and his brother are likely based on two characters from the Chinese classic "Journey to the West". In this story, Kinkaku and Ginkaku are two demon king brothers, known as the and the . References